The Colony Trio
by summer164
Summary: Drabbles about The Colony Trio - America,Romano and Iceland .All genres here drama,romance,humor it's all here.
1. Chapter 1

The Colony trio – Chapter 1

Pairings for story: America x Russia, Iceland (Emil) x Hong Kong (Li Xiao) and Spain x Romano.

Looking Glass part 1

_For this idea, all the nations including Rome and Scandinavia are present. Scandinavia was the caretaker of Denmark, Norway and Sweden. The nations along with their bosses have discovered a looking glass that can show the life and memories of a person or in this case a nation's memories. This causes trouble for the Colony trio – America, Iceland and Romano._

Germany sighed in relief as the Nordics took to the stands, at least with them the meeting would not get any more chaotic, than it already was. Rome and Scandinavia, two nations that had found a magic looking glass, and had come back from the afterlife to present to the nations. With the Nordics all of them except for Iceland had went, the four older Nordic's past was as expected. Wars, kingdoms and heartache. Scandinavia looked at Iceland.

"You don't need to look into the looking glass; your life has been innocent and free from hurt, like that idiotic America." For some reason Scandinavia, felt has though he thought Iceland had an easy life, and thought of him as foolish along with his best friends America and Romano.

Iceland growled "You know one of this days, someone is going to hurt you over what you said." He ended rudely.

The Nordics faces turned a bright red. Denmark who had had enough, with Iceland being rude to his father figure and defending two nations, Iceland didn't even know, spoke out**. "Damn it Ice, you have being rude and defending two nations that you don't even know, and so if you think have had a hard life let's see it."** Without waiting for Iceland to respond he grabbed the looking glass and pointed it at his little brother and said. "I want to see some of your most terrible moments" Smirking Denmark thought that Iceland would be embarrassed make this. Unfortunately for Iceland he was, but not for the reason that Denmark thought.

The looking Glass that was about the size of a large mirror swirled and showed a dark room. Denmark frowned, why Iceland would have a bad memory in a dark room. All of the nations and bosses leaned closer to the glass.

_A boy that was Iceland appeared, in a living room that looked to be from the past. The words – year 1850 appeared then disappeared. "Denmark, that fucker, I hope I broke his hand nice and good." Past Iceland sneered. _The present nations looked confused, why was Iceland mad at Demark. _Past Iceland slowly got up, limping into the hallway. The front door crashed open, and Denmark stumbled into the house. _

_Spotting Iceland, Denmark ran forward and punched Iceland. Iceland flew backwards. Slowly get up Iceland screamed "Asshole, who the hell do you think you are coming home drunk." Running towards Denmark, he pulled out a sledge hammer, and slammed it into Denmark. Denmark fell to the ground. Iceland looked down at him whispering. "Just because all the other Nordics left, doesn't mean that you can bully me, and now that Netherlands not here, there's no one here to stop us from killing each other so I would watch your back." With that Iceland slowly, carefully walked away….The picture froze and faded away._

The room was silent, no one knew what to say, and then Iceland spoke up. "That was when Norway left me with Denmark, when the Denmark-Norway alliance ended. Again silence. "Don't worry Denmark, didn't touch me you know, even when blind drunk, he knew that I kept my hammer on me at all times."

Denmark looked shocked, his face pale with fright. Iceland seeing this gave him a small smile. "Don't worry I forgave a long time ago, and beside it's not like I haven't been through worse, like World War 2." Iceland shivered. Just then the looking glass turned black. Iceland looked in terror at the mirror. "Uh oh."

_The mirror showed a room that vaguely looked like a hospital room, in the middle of the room America, Romano and Iceland were strapped to the beds._ The nations in at each other in horror, the last memory had taken most of them by surprise. _ A man that seems to be a doctor walked towards them. "Ahh look what we have here spies from the Allies, sent here to try and destroy the Fatherland, well we can't be having any of that, now can we."_

_America snarled at the man " Your sick Dr Mengele, not only are doing experiments ,on defend less children, but your killing- no murdering them in cold blood and all in the name of science."_

_Dr Mengele smirked "AHH children, you see …" The man paused for a second, and then in a flash, he took out a knife and dug a line down Alfred's chest. America screamed in pain as blood ran down his chest. "They call me the angel of death; I do experiments on twins in the name science and for the Fatherland, LONG LIVE GERMANY." The madman cried out._

_Moving next to Alfred he, carefully dug the knife in deeper into his skin, ignoring America's pained cries, and Emil and Lovino shouts for him to stop. Instead he slowly peeled back the skin for Alfred's ribs and exposed his beating heart._

_Lovino screamed "YO you fucking psycho, get your hands off our best friend."_

_The 'doctor' smirked "I perform a series of test on each of you, while you are still breathing, with no aesthetic of course as I do every patient. Then when I have no use for you three I will inject chloroform in to your hearts, silently killing you." _

_Three best friends looked at each other in horror, as the man pushed his hand into Alfred's body…. The mirror blacked out._

Again the nations were silent, this time though Germany was looking in shame at the floor. As if the three of them shared on mind. America, Romano and Iceland walked towards each other, and then together, they walked out of the room, the door to loud in the shell- shocked room….

TO BE CONTIUNE…

_Dr. Josef Mengele, nicknamed "the Angel of Death", became the surviving symbol of Adolf Hitler's "Final Solution". Mengele was always immaculately prepared for the long-drawn-out rituals of death, the hellish selections which the young SS doctor so regularly attended during his twenty-one months at the Auschwitz concentration camp._ _When a mother did not want to be separated from her thirteen-year-old daughter and bit and scratched the face of the SS man who tried to force her to her assigned line, Mengele drew his gun and shot both the woman and the child. As a blanket punishment, he then sent to the gas all people from that transport who had previously been selected for work, with the comment: "Away with this shit!" (Lifton)._ _Twins undergoing his experiments didn't know what the objectives were. It is known that he had a special pathology lab where he performed autopsies on twins who had died from experiments. It was located next to the cremetorium._

_Mengele injected chemicals into the eyes of children in an attempt to change their eye colour. He experimented both physical and psychological; experimental surgeries performed without aesthetic, transfusions of blood from one twin to another, isolation endurance, reaction to various stimuli. He made injections with lethal germs, sex change operations, the removal of organs and limbs, incestuous impregnations._

_The book Children of the Flames chronicles the notorious medical experimental activities of Josef Mengele on approximately three thousand twins who passed through the Auschwitz death camp during WWII until its liberation at the end of the war. Unfortunately a strict veil of secrecy over the experiments enabled Mengele to do his work more effectively. _

_Only a few of the three thousand twins survived and now fifty years later they have told their story of how they were given special privileges in Auschwitz due to Mengele's interest in twins. How as a result they have suffered during the past fifty years as the children who survived the still unknown and unexplained medical experiments and injections which they were subjected to at the hands of Josef Mengele._

_The survivors tell how as children in Auschwitz they were visited by a smiling "Uncle Mengele" who brought them candy and clothes. Then he had them delivered to his medical laboratory either in trucks painted with the Red Cross emblem or in his own personal car to undergo his experiments._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 I do not own Hetalia. The School Prank part 1**

**Drabble 2. Human AU. Where all the countries, are normal high school kids.**

Alfred skidded into the classroom, just before the late bell rang. Sighing in relief. He ignored the teacher's glare, and made his way over to his seat in between Emil and Romano. The classroom was set up in rows, with each table seating three people. Emil, who happened to be from Iceland, rolled his eyes at Alfred. Romano glared at him and asked.

"Oi, idiot how come you're late."

Alfred grinned at his two best friends and replied. "Was up till two in the morning, playing Zombie Hunter 3." Emil sighed, and rolled his eyes at the tall boy. "What did Arthur say" He asked as the teacher, again turned to glare over at their table.

"AHHH Artie was sooo mad, but he couldn't do anything because we had to catch the bus." Alfred grinned at thought of avoiding one of Arthur's long and boring lectures. Romano was about to say something, until the classroom room banged open and a small group of people entered, the room. First came Antonio who upon seeing Romano squealed and launched himself at his boyfriend. Next came Matthew who immediately made his way over to his twin brother. Then came Lucas (Emil's older brother), and Leon (Emil's boyfriend from Hong Kong.)

Lucas marched right up to Emil, ignoring the teachers flushed glared and stared angrily (well angry to Lucas to everyone else, but Emil he just looked like he always did.)

"Lillebror (littler brother) are you and Leon having… physical relations in bed." Lucas spoke calmly staring at his brother.

"What… God no" Emil turned at shade of red that could not possibly be healthy.

Alfred at that moment (god bless his sweet heart) decided to step in to the conversion. "Anyway why do you care, Emil is old enough to have sex if he wants to."

Lucas turned his stare towards Alfred, silently saying, that if he did not shut up he would die a very painful death.

Alfred who was again ignoring the glare, continued on. "What you don't get the world sex, well want about making the beast with two backs, bedding, mounting, Doing the horizontal tango, getting laid, ploughing, getting dirty, hitting it, plugging it, log jamming shattering the meat tunnel, …

Romano who had been staring in wonder at the boy finally broke in" Alfred for the love of all that is holy please shut the fuck up."

Lucas left eye had begun, to twitch and Emil was staring open mouth at the blond boy.

Lucas spoke in a calm voice "Emil doesn't know what's good for him, he's only at child."

That had been the wrong thing to say, as everyone knew Emil had a temper that was just as bad as Romano's, only he didn't show it very often but when he did…. Well you better hope to God that you weren't the person that was on the receiving end of it.

Emil had shot up from his chair like a bullet out of a gun. Glaring at his older brother in disgust. Opening his mouth everyone knew that shit was gonna go down. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, LUCAS YOU ….YOU MOTHER DARE YOU TRY AND CONTROL MY LIFE. I'M NOT A SIX-YEAR OLD NOW, I'M FIFTEEN. AND I CAN HAVE SEX IF I WANNA. STOP TRYING TO CONTROL ME,JUST BECAUSE YOU AND MATHIAS (Denmark) CAN'T SAY THAT YOU WANT TO BE WITH EACH OTHER, DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU HAVE TO TRY AND RUIN MY LOVE LIFE… SO JUST FUCK OFF AND DON'T EXPECT ME TO COME HOME TONIGNT."

With that Emil grabbed his bed and marched out of the class room. Romano glaring at Lucas quickly shook his boyfriend off of him and stormed after the Icelandic boy. Alfred stared at Lucas for a second before giving him the finger and following his friends out of the room.

The room reminded silent for a minute, before Lucas turned in his heel and walked out of the room and in the opposite direction to the three boys.

Meanwhile, Alfred had got up to Romano and Emil who were hanging around in the boy's toilet. Emil's eyes looked red and his nose was leaking. Alfred reached into his pocket and handed him a tissue. Romano was searching in his coat pocket form something. Finally he seemed to have found it, pulling it out it revealed itself to be a small hand gun.

The hero's (Alfred) eyes widen. "Roma dude you're not really thinking of shooting Lucas … are you?" Alfred asked. Romano rolled his eyes at the guy.

"Don't tell me you wanna, let that blonde little prick get away with it."

Emil sniffed, and then slowly smiled. "Roma right, but instead of shooting him lets prank him instead. Alfred and Romano slowly grinned at each other evilly.

"Hey why don't we do a big prank, instead of just getting back Lucas, we get back at Arthur and some other people two." Alfred gave his idea to the small group.

"Hey American bastard that's the best ide you've had so far this week, and it's only Tuesday." Romano smirked, as Alfred pouted. Emil looked thought full.

" Alfie right, but to pull this off I think we need to get some other people involved, people like our boyfriends, just to get back at Arthur , Lucas and Roma's grandpa for all the stuff over the last two tears." Emil finished.

All three boys looked at each other smirking, payback was gonna be fun.

**Thanks to everyone for reading this, also if you have any ideas for pranks please review or PM them to me. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 facebook end of the world part

_Alfred __**America**__ Jones has updated his status. To is going to wake up on Dec 22, 2012 and do the same thing I did when I woke up Jan 1, 2000 and booted up my computer. Open up my window and yell SUCKERS!_

**123 LIKE 62comments.**

Emil** Iceland **Steilsson**: **People are all freaked out about the end of the world this year. All I have to say to them is that the Mayans also thought people were made out of corn**_23 LIKES_**

Arthur_**England**_ Kirkland: The world would only end if America gave up on eating hamburgers. _34 likes _

_Lucas __**Norway **__Steilsson: Okay guys, they can't even predict the weather right, The World Will Not End. _

_Matthias __**Denmark **__Steilsson: If the world does end I'm going to have a kick-ass party. __**234 likes and 45 comments. ;)**_

Gilbert** Prussia: **Count me in **3 likes**

Alfred **America** Jones: Me too

Ludwig **Germany**: ALL OF YOU BACK TO THE MEETING NOW!


	4. Chapter 4 Looking Glass part 2

Looking Glass part 2

Lunch that had was tense. America, Romano and Iceland were not seen. After lunch, the rest of the world walked into the meeting room silently. They had two hours to think about what had happen. But they could still not wrap their heads around what had happened with Iceland.

Germany walked to the front of the room, clearing his throat he open his mouth and… Bang the meeting room door slammed open. In walked the three missing Nations. All three of walked and stopped two feet away from Germany. "Umm" America began "Germany dude can we … um explained what happened before lunch?"

Germany gave a stiff nod and walked to the edge of the room. "So you fuckers got any questions." Romano broke the tense silence that had fallen the room.

England spoke up "What the bloody hell is going on" The three countries looked at each other.

Finally America stepped forward. "Um Artie, we thought that it would be easier to show you guys."

America walked over to the Looking Glass, he touched it. The Glass swirled and then a scene began to appear.

_Year June 13 June 2012_

_America, Iceland and Romano were sitting on a beach laughing._

_"Man, I can't believe how dumb everyone is." Alfred laughed._

_Emil cracked a rare smile "I agree, I mean Sweden and Finland helped raise you and Mattie, before England came along, and they gave you different names and they thought that you two died."_

_Romano rolled his eyes "Well you dumb fuckers, Alfred and his brother were just villages then so it's not so dumb."_

_End Scene_

Finland stared at America in shock. "But you two…"

America smiled sheepishly at Finland "Umm yeah not really."

Iceland and Romano walked towards America and laid their hands on the mirror.

"Could you keep your questions till the end please?"

The Mirror was now swirling and shining brightly.

_Pearl Harbour 1942_

_America was sitting on the floor crying, his clothes were covered with blood. "That ASSHOLE, he- he AHH."_

_Iceland slowly hugged Alfred, rocking him. Romano on the other hand was confused._

_Iceland seeing Romano's faced, straightens up and looked him in the eye. "Japan… bombed Hawaii, and then when he saw her running for help…he shot her."_

_The words left a stunned silence._

_End Scene _

The nations and their bosses were shocked and confused.

Iceland seeing the sea of confused faces, nodded at Alfred. America took a deep breath, and then he spoke out. "My states are personified like us."

That shocked the Nations a third time. Iceland and Romano moved forward in line with Alfred.

"Any questions." Iceland asked the room.

Demark raised his hand. Romano nodded at the nation.

"So you three have been friends how long."

America opened his mouth and laughed "Dude for a couple thousand years."

Denmark's mouth hung open.

Germany sighed; this meeting was not going to plan. It would be better to dismiss them and redo the meeting tomorrow.

Making his choice he opened his mouth. "Everyone in light of what has been … showed today the meeting is finished." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the three nations at the front of the room ran out quickly.

Again the room was left in a state of confusion.


	5. Chapter5 facebook end of the world part2

End of the world Facebook part 2

**Emil _Iceland_ Steilsson:** Aren't we all supposed to die next month or is that cancelled?

_12 Likes_

**Alfred _America _Jones:**_ has created the list of people that _the HERO w_ill save. each person can bring 1 person with them._

_Iceland : best friend_

_Romano: best friend_

_Poland: gay best friend_

_Romania: horror movie buddy best friend_

_England: dad_

_Canada: twin brother_

_France:papa... kinda have to save him_

_Italy: Roma will be sad if i don't... also guy can cook_

_Japan: anime best friend_

_**Emil **__Iceland_ Steilsson: Hong kong

**Romano Lovino Vargas:** The tomato idiot

**Spain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: **Yayy ~hugs~

**Romano Lovino Vargas: **uhh bastard

**Alfred America Jones: **Ivan

**Ivan Russia Braginski: **Thank you sunflower

**Alfred America Jones: **Welcome Vanye!

**Matthew Canada Williams : **G-glibert

**Ludwig Germany Beilschmidt: **I thought i made it CLEAR everyone off and No lunch break.


End file.
